


A date with He tian

by Mavsvermillion



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavsvermillion/pseuds/Mavsvermillion
Summary: continuation of 19 Days chapter 224





	A date with He tian

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's a little late, I mean this story was during Christmas Eve but nobody cares, right? :D
> 
> p.s I am planning to make it 2 chapters but I am running out of time and ideas so yeah, hope you enjoy~
> 
> *I DON'T OWN 19 DAYS AND ITS PRECIOUS CHARACTERS*

“Lubricated super-thin 0.01!?”

Mo stared at the condom box He tian had given him as a Christmas present. He was either confused and amazed about the thing- the image he was looking at. It seems like it’s the first time he has seen one.

“Do you know what that is, right?” He tian interrupted Mo’s thoughts; Still smoking.

“Fuck! O-ofcourse I know what this is!” Mo angrily replied, poking the box he’s holding.

“hmm. Do you know how to use it, then?” He tian inhales the smoke and breathes out so smoothly while facing at the redhead.

“It’s none of your fucking business! Chicken Dick!” Mo was obviously embarrassed by He tian’s sudden question, he stood up to fucking walk away from the black-haired man sitting beside him; to also stop He tian from asking further embarrassing questions. But He tian grabs Mo’s wrist, stopping him completely.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Little Mo~” He tian stood up as well, smiling evilly, then place his arm around Mo’s shoulders, pulling Mo towards him. Mo was obviously making his usual angry face.

“Want me to teach you, Little Mo?” the Devil teased; His face closer to Mo’s. He smells like cigarette.

“FUCK YOU! I’m done here!” Mo, furious, shove He tian but didn’t budge. He tian grips Mo’s shoulder hard, hinting Mo who’s the boss. 

“You’re so serious, Mo. I am just teasing you.” Mo pissed at He tian’s statement, he just gave up and decided not to fight back. It was pointless anyway. He doesn’t want to waste his energy anymore.

“You annoying fuck, let me go.” was Mo's only reply; looking away.

“Now, since today is Christmas Day, let’s go eat somewhere.” He tian puts out the cigarette, threw it out and walks away dragging Mo along with him.

“huh? fuck, wait, my shift is not over yet!” Mo breaks away from He tian’s arm. Surprised by He tian’s sudden suggestion.

“That’s totally fine! It’s Christmas Eve! They won’t mind.” He tian crossed his arms.

“Hey, Chicken Dick! It’s Christmas alright, but making money is important too!” Mo replied and went back to where his work at. 

He tian just went after him, smiling, not minding at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do chapter 2 next so don't worry~


End file.
